The present invention relates to an evaluation data collecting system for collecting the operation status of processing nodes such as a host computer, a distributed computer and a terminal device which are connected with one another, and more particularly to the evaluation data collecting system for an information processing system for storage, correcting and outputting of evaluation data which is preferable to system evaluation of the response time in these on-line systems.
For example, in the system evaluation method for the response time in conventional on-line systems, the evaluation data for each processing node is stored in the format peculiar to the processing node, the data is collected for each processing node to be edited, processed and output individually, and thereafter the data is correlated by manual operation to obtain materials for system evaluation. The response time is evaluated using the materials thus obtained. Such technology is disclosed in JP-A-2-310741.
As described above, in the prior art, several kinds of evaluation data for each of processing nodes, such as a host computer, a distributed computer and a terminal device, are stored in the format peculiar to each of these processing nodes. It takes a relatively long time to correlate the several kinds of evaluation data for each processing node. Further, formats for the several kinds of evaluation data are different for different processing nodes (e.g. the number of items) so that the processing node cannot be specified to collect the correlated evaluation data collectively.
Furthermore, the evaluation data refers to resource load information (CPU using rate, channel using rate, etc.), batch processing state information, etc. which are related to the response information. Processing nodes includes the host computer, distributed computer, terminal device, etc.